The present invention relates to electrical terminal units which are conventionally used with light switches or electrical plug receptacles, and more particularly to a novel assembly providing illumination for facilitating visual determination of a terminal unit.
It is a common and frustrating experience for an individual to enter a darkened room and search, without success, for the location of a light switch or electrical receptacle. For instance, a room light switch may not be positioned near a door, and prior knowledge of the location of the light switch is necessary in order for an individual to locate same. Additionally, electrical receptacles are generally mounted near the bottom portion of a wall (or on the floor) and it may be an exceedingly difficult task to find such a receptacle in a darkened room.
Additionally, in large rooms such as auditoriums, a gang of light switches may be provided with a selected switch operable for lighting a selected light or lights. If an individual enters such a darkened auditorium it may be quite difficult if not impossible to determine the location or situs of a desired light switch. Of course, if a light switch situs is unknown, and an individual seeks to visually determine the location of an electrical receptacle, the darkened room presents a substantial obstacle in determining the situs of the receptacle.
The problem in visually determining the situs of a wall light switch is recognized in the prior art, and various solutions for providing a locator light or other illumination on the light switch have been suggested. Exemplary of such a proposed solutions is U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,695 which discloses an illuminating attachment for switch devices. However, the attachment disclosed therein requires the provision of a hollow casing for mounting a neon light or glow lamp on the exterior of a light switch cover plate. The attachment must be mounted over the cover plate and interferes with the overall image presented by the cover plate.
Another example of a prior art device for facilitating location of a wall switch plate is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,056. This patent discloses a cover plate which is modified to include an extending reflecting bulged portion mounted adjacent the top of the cover plate. The bulged portion is provided with a cavity or recess which accommodates reception of a glow lamp or neon bulb. Of course, the bulged portion requires the use of a separate, especially fabricated cover plate. This is disadvantageous from a cost standpoint and may not be esthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an illumination assembly for use with an electrical terminal unit (such as a light switch or electrical receptacle) having a removable cover plate for facilitating visual determination of the situs of the unit which includes a light source mounted adjacent the unit operable for producing illumination. An optical fiber means communicates with the light source for transmitting illumination outwardly from the cover plate. It is contemplated that the assembly of the present invention will be supplied as a "retrofit" and that no modification of the terminal unit, junction box or cover plate is necessary in order to accommodate the assembly of the present invention. The light source is preferably connected by means of conductors to the terminals of the terminal unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly, as described above, with an optical fiber means dimensioned lengthwise for extending through an aperture provided in the cover plate. The aperture is that which normally accommodates reception of a fastener for mounting the cover plate adjacent the terminal unit. Thus, by removing the fastener and extending the optical fiber means through the aperture in the cover plate, light may be directed from the light source exteriorly of the unit without any modification either to the unit or to the cover plate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an illumination display means having a first threaded portion for positioning through the aperture which receives the optical fiber means within an elongate bore provided in the threaded portion. The threaded portion is suitably threadably attached to a mounting provided on the terminal unit or junction box which would normally accommodate reception of a fastener.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an assembly, as described above, in which the light source is encased in a dark or opaque casing provided with an aperture extending therethrough for receiving the optical fiber means. Accordingly, it is a simple matter to adapt the assembly of the present invention in an existing terminal box.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood after a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.